


“I’m sorry for bothering you.”

by yikesola



Series: fmdin2020 [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil is in a bad mood when he steps out of the bathroom wrapped in his usual three towels and sees an unexpected figure sitting on the couch.A fic about growing pains and sharp tones.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fmdin2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995946
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	“I’m sorry for bothering you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Most Days in November*, Dialogue Prompt: I’m sorry for bothering you.
> 
> *and yes december too, fight me

Phil slept like shit last night and his head is right on the verge of a headache, but doesn’t have the decency to actually _be_ a headache. The shower is too cold and he never did get more coffee yesterday because Dan pouted that he didn’t want to get dressed so he’s under-caffeinated. He bangs his foot against the counter and is pretty sure his baby toe is actually shorter for it. 

All of which means he’s in a bad mood when he steps out of the bathroom wrapped in his usual three towels and sees an unexpected figure sitting on the couch. Unexpected because Dan had gone back to the uni halls because of an early morning exam which Phil had not thought would be over by now. He lets out a little shriek and jumps in a way which only upsets his throbbing toe and the careful draping of his towels. 

There’s no sympathy from Dan though, just a crooked smile and a bark of laughter. “You good, bub?” 

“What are you _doing_ here?” Phil asks, placing his hand over his racing heart. He’s amazed it doesn’t come right through his chest. He doesn’t think about his tone. The tone that is far too sharp. 

Dan laughs again, a little shakier this time. “Missed you,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. Phil should’ve picked up on Dan’s shakiness, on the way his eyes have moved to the floor. Dan’s only been in Manchester a few weeks after all, and uni takes a lot of getting used to. But Phil doesn’t catch any of it, not in his sour mood and with the foggy brain of the morning clouding his view. 

Instead, he tries to right the towel nearly falling from his hips and moves over towards his bedroom. Some kind of grunt slips through his lips, something that was meant to be “Okay” or “One minute” and instead was just a flat sound. He grabs a pair of pyjama pants from the _probably clean_ pile of clothes on his floor and is pulling a hoodie over his head when he hears his phone buzz on his bed and the sound of the front door closing at the same time. 

Phil pokes his head out of his bedroom. The small flat is empty now. 

He looks at his phone and sees that Dan sent a text saying, “ _i’m sorry for bothering you. coffee after class?_ ”

The clock in the corner of his phone screen says it’s only 10am. He knows damn well that Dan didn’t sign up for any classes that started before noon. That today’s exam was an oddity and Dan has nowhere he needs to be except here in Phil’s flat. 

The flat which Phil all but kicked him out of. The flat he, yes unintentionally but still very much so, made Dan feel unwelcome in. 

He tries ringing Dan. The call does a stuttered little ring before going to voicemail— something it might do if Dan had seen Phil’s name and declined it, or something that it might do if Dan were still in the dense-walled lift. 

He tries calling again, and it does the same thing. 

There’s an upsetting chill down to Phil’s bare toes but he’s too busy staring at Dan’s text to think of grabbing socks. He said like five words to Dan, and he knows they were grumpy, but he didn’t mean to kick his boyfriend out of his freaking flat. He was just having a bad morning. 

A bad morning that is getting worse. 

A bad morning that should’ve felt much better when he saw Dan sitting on the sofa. _Would’ve_ felt much better once his grumpy sluggish morning brain had processed everything. 

He sticks his head out of the window in his tiny kitchen. It’s the window that faces the front of his building and the streets of Manchester, many floors below. He sees a dot in Dan’s red hoodie come out the doors. 

“Dan!” he shouts. 

The dot stops walking. 

“Dan!” Phil shouts again. “Get back up here!” 

Phil’s phone starts ringing in his hand. He pulls his head back inside and answers. 

“I can’t hear what you’re saying,” Dan says. He’s got that tight voice which Phil knows means he’s trying not to cry. Or at least, trying not to cry until he’s somewhere safe for the tears to flow. 

“You don’t have to leave, idiot,” Phil says. He isn’t sure how much of his wet hair is from the rain he just stuck his head in or from the shower, but he knows he’s shivering from it. “I’m a grouch but I still want my boyfriend round.” 

“You’re not a grouch, I shouldn’t just drop by without saying anything.” 

“Shut up, you can, you can drop by without any clothes on next time, or you can drop by with another huge bag of dirty laundry for all I care. No RSVP required.” 

Dan is quiet for far longer than Phil would like. “I’m gonna grab some coffees, then I’ll be back up.” 

“You don’t _have_ to,” Phil says, despite all the pinging his brain does at the thought of coffee. 

“You’re not mad?” Dan sounds shier than Phil has known him to be in a long, long time. He wants to run down and show Dan just how not-mad he is at the thought of Dan showing up whenever he likes at his flat. Would, if he didn’t look out the window and see the red dot heading towards the Starbucks. 

“I’m not mad,” Phil sighs. “I’m an ass in the morning but that’s not the same thing.”

“Not every morning,” Dan says. “Some mornings I’m the ass.” 

Phil starts picking up the strewn towels. “Some mornings your mum’s the ass.” 

Dan laughs and Phil can practically see his eye roll. That helps. That helps tremendously. 

“I’m sorry,” Phil says.

The background noise of the city street is replaced with chatter of the coffeeshop. “Shut up,” Dan says. “See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/638797465488916480/im-sorry-for-bothering-you) !


End file.
